


Fade

by OhLovelyRose



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Chubby OC, Fluff and Smut, Gen, New Avengers, Person of color OC, This is on no kind of schedule whatsoever, all i know is that im making steve gay, helk yeah, i dont know where im going with this, i post a chapter when i finish it, long haired bucky, ongoing, original male POC, original plus sized female character, plus sized oc, which is usually within a day of me posting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhLovelyRose/pseuds/OhLovelyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athena was plain. Normal. So was Matthew. But when they get caught hacking into Tonys database to get out of finals.... They get thrust into a chaotic world full of assassins, Gods, and high-tech shenanigans. Can they keep up? Especially with two smitten super-soldiers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Avengers Initiative

Athena wasn't exactly an Avenger.. she didn't have any superpowers, she couldn't fly, walk through walls.. She couldn't kill a man in a fistfight, hell, she didn't think she had the heart to kill  _anything_ much less any _one._

She was... Plain. Average. A normal New York civilian.

But she had a secret.

She could disappear. Not like, invisibility, though.

She learned about it in sixth grade. She could disappear if she concentrated hard enough.

It was during class, and she was doing what every child does at that age.

Trying to see if she had superpowers.

She didn't think it would work, of course. She wasn't that gullible. But when the teacher looked at her, directly at her, started to say her name, but stopped. She stopped, and a glazed look came over her eyes, and said someone else's name, gave Athena an inkling of suspicion.

The next time was her Sophomore year in high school.

Freshman year had been terrible for her, constant teasing of her weight, the ever-growing fear for her personal safety, after a group of girls had mercilessly torn her clothes and hair, leaving her bruised and broken, more than just physically.

But when she walked in on the first day, her only thoughts on fading into the background, it actually happened.

The girl who had picked on her horrendously the previous year, her eyes barely even slid across Athena, like she wasn't even there at all.

Now here Athena was, standing in the lobby of the Avengers tower, awaiting the elevator to meet her fate.

"Hello Miss Glas" Fury states, and she took his hand, shaking it and sitting down across from him, rather nervously. She smoothed the pencil skirt she wore anxiously, knowing she was in some deep shit.

"Now tell me, what is it you do, and why were you caught hacking into Tony Starks personal database, sending out a distress signal... From your high school?"

Was it mentioned that she was a bit of a troublemaker? Albeit a low-key one?

She decided on the truth.

"I wanted out of my finals." She stated, shrugging her shoulders, mentally patting herself on the back for how steady her voice was. The man's single eye widened in disbelief.

"You wanted... Out of your finals... So you called out the  _Avengers_? He asked incredulously, and she nodded nonchalantly.

"It was boring, and I was already done. Creative writing was always my forte. Actually, it was my friend Matthew who hacked into your guy's stuff. He's downstairs if you'd like to talk to him too."

And with a call, her best friend, Matt, was sitting beside her looking decidedly nervous.

Matt was 18, 6'5, and 120 pounds of lanky, gay, nerdy nerves. His milk chocolate skin a deep shade of red over his prominent cheekbones, and his wide black-framed glasses were pushed up his nose every five minutes, and when his fingers weren't picking at loose strings on his clothes, they were gripping your own hand, or the arms of the chair.

"So you are Miss Athena Glas, and this is your associate, Matthew Colyn?"

"That is right. He's the brains of our operation. Speaks five or six languages fluently, not including that stuff he does on computers, though. He's wicked smart, graduated High School at 14, lucky idiot."

The entire time you were speaking, Matt was looking at you in horror as you pulled all attention to him, and away from yourself. It was like you weren't even *there* anymore.

"Athena can disappear like she's doing right now! You just forgot she was here just now, didn't you?" Matthew blurted, and Athena hung her head, looking at the ground dejectedly and sighing " _God damnit Matt._ " quietly.

Fury blinked for a moment, before turning back to the copper-haired girl.

"Is that true, Miss Glas?" Was all he said, and it was enough to make her want to shrink up upon herself.

"W-well, yeah... I-if I try hard enough, I can make people forget about me. My presence, my existance. Sometimes for a little while. Sometimes for a long time. I can walk through a crowded area and no one will notice me. I can be on a street with only one or two people and heads won't even raise. I was getting mugged one time, and the guy just up and left without me saying anything..."

She was rambling a bit, and she snapped her jaw shut, her own voice sounding meek and timid to herself.

"I've seen it happen. Some girl at school would be harrassing her, and suddenly the bitch would straighten up and walk away with a blank, confused look on her face." Matthew offered, and he grimaced when he felt a sharp stomp on his foot.

Fury was sitting there, on the other side of the table, his fingers pressed against his lips in thought, and it felt like they sat there for hours in silence, when in reality it was only a few moments.

"I have a proposition for you both." He starts, and they both look up, eyes wide in fear.

"You prove yourselves to the entire team..."

They are on the edges of their seats, brows knit together in confusion.

"...And I'll introduce you to the Avengers Initiative."


	2. Chapter 2

They gaped at the man, eyes wide and mouths open in shock.

"Right now, they are all on a mission in Slovakia, and aren't expected back until tomorrow. You will be staying on the guest floor until then. Do you have parents that need contacted?" Fury's gaze was intimidating, even with a single pupil.

They both shook their heads in the negative.

Matthew had moved out of his abusive father's house the day he had turned eighteen, and Athena had moved in with him a few months later, away from her manipulative mother.

"Good. Now that we've gotten that covered, please follow Agent Hill to your floor."

They turned around and saw a tall, brunette woman standing there. She looked kind, but the gun holstered to her hip meant business.

They stood, and before Maria could push the floor they were needed on, Athena pushed the garage button.

"What?" She asked when the two others looked at her incredulously.

"I have clothes in my trunk for the both of us. I'm not sleeping in a pencil skirt." She mumbled, and Matthew sighed.

They reached floor 89, and Agent Hill bid them adieu. They each had their own rooms, but they both went into one, and sat on the couch in it. The single room was bigger than their two-bedroom flat by far. There was a kitchenette, with a sink, half-fridge, and counter, an ensuite bathroom, and a king-sized bed. The couch they were sitting on could hold three people easily, and there was a flat-screen TV attatched to the wall.

They both sat on the couch silently, in shock for at least an hour. Their friendship was one of comfort, platonic love, and mutual understanding. They both needed to think, they both respected the need for silence in these times, and the other knew that they were there for each other.

Athena got up and dug around in her backpack, grabbing her sleepclothes and changing, all modesty gone around her friend. Matthew did the same, yawning dramatically.

Athena, in a pair of thick, red pajama pants, and a black tank top, Matthew in a white wifebeater and black matching pants, made their way to the bed, crawling between the Egyptian cotton sheets and restlessly fell asleep, backs pressed against each other comfortably, though their minds were a mess of chaos.

Matthew awoke with a jolt, sitting bolt upright, his chest heaving, and his eyes blown wide. He scrambled for his glasses, putting them on and looking at the clock on the bedside table.

 _4:36 am,_  it read, and everything came crashing in on him. He layed back softly, careful not to wake Athena.

He took a few deep breaths, before getting up and using the bathroom, promising himself to use that 5-headed shower the first chance he got.

He decided to snoop around, seeing as he was wide awake and his best friend was passed out.

He exited the room, and opened doors along the hall, meeting some open ones, some locked, but his blood started buzzing pleasantly when he opened one that seemed to be a mixture of a dance studio, and a practice room.

There was a grand piano in one corner, and an acoustic guitar next to it, along with a stereo with an auxiliary cord attached. He couldn't pass this up.

He sprinted back to the room they had fallen asleep in, and shook Athena awake, waiting for her to go through the same process he had gone through earlier.

"hhwhatchyawant?" She mumbled, before sitting up quickly, gasping.

She looked at him, questions clear in her emerald eyes. He nodded understandingly.

He dragged her to the room he had found, and she gasped in delight.

He plugged his phone into the port, and the first strings of Ed Sheeran's "Thinking Out Loud" started, and they were off.

The song was slow, sensual, made for long-limbed lovers, not a lanky, awkward gay boy and his short, chubby, female best friend in their pajamas.

But they made it work. Their bodies were smooth, working together like a well-oiled machine. The dance was complicated, but they knew it well. She did a beautiful flip across the room, and they had fun, they laughed and spun, grinning at each other in the loving way that only two friends who had shared hardships together could. The song ended, and they bowed to eachother, laughing softly.

Until they heard clapping from the doorway.

They turned quickly, guilty looks flashing across their faces, before it was replaced by shock.

There stood Steve Rogers, better known as the one and only Captain America, and his lesser known, but no less attractive, best friend James, 'Bucky', Barnes.

"Holy  _shit_ " they both whispered, gripping hands tightly.

(Steve/Bucky POV)

Everyone had come back from the mission grumpy and full of pent-up adrenaline after the anticlimactic mission. It had been a bust, HYDRA was long gone from the base the Avengers had been tipped on, now the only thing there were rats and disappointment.

After they were debriefed, Fury told them about the two kids that were joining them, and they were all very interested in meeting them, but it could wait until the morning. Fury hadn't bothered to mention what floor they were on, and no one thought to ask.

Both Bucky and Steve knew that sleep would evade them that night, so they went up to the rarely-used training room on the 89th floor to spar, but when they got there, it was already in use.

They had gotten there just after the song had started, both watching in awe as the two in the room moved in perfect synchronization.

Although for other reasons, each man was focused on a different dancer.

Steve... On the supremely tall boy... No, man, twirling the tiny-in-comparison girl. His short but very curly hair messy, and his glasses accentuating his strong, yet delicate cheekbones nicely. Their bodies shouldn't have worked well together whatsoever, he towered at least a foot over her, and both men gasped softly when she did a graceful flip, somehow never noticing the two of them.

Bucky was focused on the adorably small girl, with the waist-length copper hair that surrounded her in messy curls, and though she was small, seemed to have long, curving legs for days.

It was obvious they were a couple, with the intimate positions the routine put them in, and both of the men felt minor pains in their chests, over their hearts that they promptly pushed away.

When it was done, the men started to clap enthusiastically, which startled both dancers, and they whirl around, ashamed, before both of their mouths open into gasps of "holy SHIT."

' _Holy shit indeed_ ' thought each super-soldier.


	3. Chapter 3

Athena found her voice first, walking up and holding her hand out to them, Matthew following quickly after. Steve shook her hand, introducing himself, and she smiled warmly, but when Bucky took her hand, she felt her cheeks flush with heat.

He leant over, pressing his lips to her knuckles, and she swore she almost swooned.

Matthew was in a similar state, shaking Bucky's hand, and his head feeling light when he made contact with Steve.

" _jesuspowerbottomingchrist_ " Matt whispered, and Athena nodded in agreement.

"Oh, I'm Athena, and this is Matthew. I guess... We'll be introduced fully later today? We were just leaving, so sorry for bothering you." She rambled, before she felt Matthew's calming hand on her shoulder.

"No, it's fine! You two move beautifully together. It should make training very easy for the both of you. And that flip... Was very impressive, Athena." Interjected Steve, but his smile fell when Athena raised a brow.

"Because I'm fat?"

Just when he was about to start stumbling over his words to apologize, she cracked a smile.

"Don't apologize. Fat is not a bad word. It's an adjective, just like tall and short. I'm short, Matthew here is tall. He's skinny, I'm fat. Simple facts. But thank you for the compliment." She stated, curtsying and laughing softly. Steve nodded, cheeks a bit pink.

Matthew spoke for the first time, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully.

"It looks like you two are going to be a bit busy, so we'll leave you to it. See you later?" He was saying, all while dragging Athena down the hall, to the room they had fallen asleep in previously.

They looked at eachother in shock, before lunging onto the bed, screaming excitedly into their respective pillows.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

It was four hours later that they were told they were needed up in the 93rd floor conference room.

Getting dressed quickly, they pushed each other playfully.

In the elevator they did outfit checks, Matthew checking her eyeliner and matte mauve lipstick, straightening her red-high waisted jeans, and her black long-sleeved, scoop neck crop top, fixing the pins holding her unruly copper curls in place underneath the red bandana tied around her [head](http://i.imgur.com/woMESDv.jpg).

Athena checked his hair, flattening it where need be, and smoothing out non-existent wrinkles in his white v-neck and black skinny [jeans](http://i.imgur.com/oD9IgfF.jpg).

They reached the floor they were requested on, and they nodded to each other reassuringly.

The lift doors opened, and they stepped out, smiles plastered upon their faces.

 

\------------------------------

 

 

_(No single POV)_

"Ah, welcome Matthew. Where is Athena?" Asked Agent Hill, and the boy sighed, right when Athena whistled right behind her, a shy grin tickling her lips. Maria jumped, and everyone's hands went to their weapons. Athena smiled warmly, walking around Maria, winking at Fury as he sighed, palming at his face.

"Everyone, this is Athena Glas, to be known now as Vanish."

"Vanish?" Athena interjected, a brow raised.

"Got anything better?" The eye-patched man shot back, and Matthew raised his hand.

"I quite like... Wallflower." He said quietly, and Fury nodded in agreement.

"But why are we calling her anything? Why is she HERE?" Tony said snarkily, and Athena grabbed Matthew as he was about to stand up and defend her honor.

"Because you don't see me..." She walked across the room, no ones eyes following her except Matthews.

"Unless I want you to." She finished, sitting on the arm of Tony's chair, causing them all to jump.

"So, you turn invisible?" Steve asked politely.

"Not exactly. Turning invisibile would mean that I would need specific clothing that would turn with me. It's more of a mind thing I guess? I can make people forget about me, for a bit. Never tried for forever, though." She said, and shrugged, standing back up and moving to Matthew, leaning on the back of his chair.

"So you have some sort of telepathy, like me?" Said a very pretty girl, with long brown hair, sitting next to a silver-haired male.

"Can we get introductions out of the way? I'd really like to not mess up anyone's names." Matthew said, picking at a loose thread on his jeans.

"Well, who are you?" Says Tony again, warily this time.

"Well, I'm Matthew, and I'm not very super. I'm... I'm honestly just a huge nerd." He said, head down, while Athena smacked the back of his head lightly.

"He's being modest. He's... He's the smartest person I know. And yes, I _do_  know I'm in a room with Black Widow, Tony Stark, and Bruce Banner." She said proudly.

"He... Might have been the one sending you guys pizza at three am over and over to say sorry for sending you guys to my school a lot." She mumbled, grinning sheepishly, and he turned around to glare at her. Athena shrugged, smirking.

"And if I gets a code name, so does he. I suggest Dexter."

There were no objections, and they were set.

Fury went around the room, introducing everyone by name, and code name. By the time the meeting was over, Tony was a bit pissed that a teen could override his database that easily, and demanded proof.

Matthew pulled out his laptop, a simple black number, and typed in a few lines of code.

"Good morning, Mr. Colyn, Miss Glas. I will now be playing NYSYNC's, "Bye Bye Bye."" Chimes JARVIS, And Athena dissolves into a fit of giggles.

Tony glares at the boy, before saying lightly.

"What do you think of the security?"

"...It would be a good idea." Matthew says nonchalantly, shrugging.

Doctor Banner chuckles, before looking at the two young adults.

"You both obviously love each other very much. How long have you two been dating?" He asks, his smile honest and kind.

The two teens look at each other, back at the team, then back at each other, before bursting out laughing, Athena moving to sit in his lap, moving her face close to his, lips millimeters away from his, before she scrunched her nose up, pretending to gag.

"Honey this boy is gayer than Freddie Mercury riding a rainbow." Athena chuckles out, crossing her legs as she sat draped across his lap.

The entire team was silent, before Bruce just whispered, " _oh.",_  his cheeks pink in embarrassment.

"But... We saw you both dancing in the training room." Steve says, eyebrows raised.

"We were in junior Julliard together. Partners until death, right  _darling_?" She says, and Matt rolls his eyes, pushing her off.

"Yeah, sure,  _sweetcheeks_." He states, and she giggles from the floor.

\--------------------------------------

_(Steve/ Bucky POV)_

_Th_ ey couldn't explain the undeniable relief they felt when they found out that the two weren't a couple, nor could the men explain the heat that filled their lower abdomens upon retaining this information.

They smiled through their conflicting, confusing feelings.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a couple of hours later, Athena and Matthew's things from their flat had been moved to the tower, and they now stayed in their separate rooms now. They ventured out into the common area, tentative smiles upon their faces.

"Ah! Welcome boy genius and girl-actually-a-wall!" Tony calls, walking up to them and wrapping his arms around them.

"U-um... Hi?" Athena squeaked, shrinking in on herself. She had changed into a loose grey sweater and black leggings, the clothing swallowing her, but not her confused expression.

"He has stupid nicknames for everyone."Natasha offers, and Athena nods knowingly, sliding out of his grip and moving to sit next to the ex-assassin.

"Forgive me if I sound like an idiot, but holy softballs Batman, but that's Black Widow!" Athena exclaims softly, causing the other red-head to chuckle, holding her hand out to shake.

"Pleasure. You can call me Nat, though. I have a feeling we'll get along well."

Athena blushed at this, and soon they were in a riveting discussion about different forms of dance.

Matthew was talking to Tony about upping the security on the tower, when the younger mans voice trailed off, his eyes glued to the man who had just entered.

Steve was absentmindedly walking into the common room, but when his eyes met the new recruits, his mouth dried and his palms began to sweat, but he steeled his nerves and walked over to say hi.

"Hey, Matt. Good to see you again. How're you settling in?" He asked, glad his voice didn't crack like it would have in the early 1940's.

"I-I, uh, I'm settling in well, the rooms are huge, the beds so big I can hardly imagine sleeping alone in it."

Matthew slaps a hand over his own mouth, eyes wide behind the wide black frames of his glasses as he realizes what he just said.

"I-I didn't mean how that sounded, I just, it.." He's cut off by Steve's throaty chuckle, and his face is burning when America's sweetheart,  _Captain America_ , leans over and whispers in his ear.

"Oh, I know  _just_ how lonely it can get." And then Steve pulls away with a wink, leaving Matt to stand there in shock as he goes to talk to Tony, who had wandered off.

Athena was in the middle of describing the perfect piroette, when a glint of metal caught her eye. Just as she finished speaking, Nat got a call, and walked away to take it, and Athena walked up to the Winter Soldier, arms behind her back and her steps smooth, yet coy.

"So what's up with you, Cap'n Hook?" She inquired, and his eyes widened in disbelief, before a small smile cracked his cool cover.

"Nothin' much, Petal." He retorted, and she gasped in faux indignation.

"If I'm a petal, does that make you a thorn?" She leaned against the wall next to him, pressing her shoulder against his playfully, at which he stiffened, before pressing back cautiously.

"Oh Doll, I'd only hurt you if you asked for it." He said with a coy wink, before he pushed off the table, leaving her standing there, a hand to her heart and her mouth open in a soft "oh" shape.

 

_______________________

That night found some Avengers evading sleep, and some too far in.

_The slap hit her, the sting turning into an ache._

_"I'm sorry!" She screamed, her mouth tasting of copper and distress._

_"Thats not good enough you fat cunt!" Her mother screamed, pulling at her hair and kicking her angrily, until it all went black._

_"No_!" Athena screamed, sitting upright, her chest heaving heavily, and her only thought was to find Matt to make the thoughts go away.

She stumbled out of her room, the tears falling from her eyes clouding her vision as she knocked on his door.

But  _he_  didn't answer...

_Bucky?_

She cursed herself over and over again, stuttering an apology, saying she was as looking for Matt, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Bucky turned her to him, looking at her wild, copper, sleep-tousled hair, the red long sleeved top she wore, and the flannel pants. He saw her red-rimmed eyes with residual makeup around them, and he knew she needed help.

He didn't ask what was wrong, he didn't say anything, he just wrapped his arms around her and let her cry it out.

They had slid to the floor, her arms around his neck, and his around her waist, when she has finally calmed down.

"I-i... I'm sorry." She sniffed, wiping her eyes. He shook his head, pressing a kiss to her forehead in an unexpected urge to be affectionate.

"I-I had a nightmare, and u-usually Matt is there to h-help me, I wasn't paying attention to whose door I was at..." She trailed off, and he nodded. He knew very well about nightmares.

"Would you like to talk about it?" He offered, and she minutely shook her head in the negative, and he nodded understandingly.

They fell asleep in his doorway, and that morning Steve stood in the hall in shock, seeing Bucky being affectionate with anyone, especially in his _sleep_ , was unheard of.

He nudged the man awake, and the a winter soldier sighed, standing up and picking up the short woman, carrying her to her room, placing her on her bed, and untangling her arms from around his neck.

As he was leaving, he heard her almost inaudible whisper.

"Thank you, James."

_______________________________

It was now eight am, and Matthew and Athena were in the training room, with Natasha, Clint, Bucky, and Steve.

They were both very nervous as they walked in, and both were blushing at the wolf whistles they were given as they entered.

Athena, in her black cotton tennis shorts and a black tank top, from which her hot pink and grey sports bra could be seen.

Matthew was attired in grey drop-crotch sweats and a black v-neck tee, his trainers silver and black, matching with Athena.

"Are you two ready?" Asks Clint, and they both nod tentatively.

They both got their asses kicked the first half, until they were begging for a break.

They sat on the ground, sweat drenched and drinking their water, when Steve had an idea.

"You know what, let's just worry about you guys _not getting hit,_  okay? We can deal with offensive maneuvers later."

"Why don't you guys... Think of this as a dance?" Bucky says, sharing his best friends thoughts.

Matthew and Athena's eyes lit up as they looked at eachother eagerly.

"Okay!"

It was fantastic.

But a bit odd.

Matthew stood in the middle of the room first, his eyes closed, en pointe, and elbows out, fingers touching right below his sternum.

He started to twirl, and Clint regretfully shot an arrow (that thankfully only had a small sandbag attached to the front) at the spot he was going to obviously be, and he spun the other direction, eyes still closed.

Natasha lunged at him silently, and Matt flipped out of the way, Natasha landing on the wood floor with a soft ' _thump_ '

Steve was next, and Matthew ducked backwards away from the larger man's moving arm, moving with some invisible force, that seemed to be pulling him out of harms way.

Bucky even tried to shoot him with blanks, but he was untouchable.

The continued this on, and he failed to be even  _touched_  once.

For once, it was the others out of breath.

After a bit, it was Athena's turn, and she stood in the middle of the room, like Matt had previously.

Her eyes were closed, her hair pulled into a tight bun atop her head as she waited. She stood with her back straight, arms bent at the elbow behind her back in a military-esque stance.

She heard a soft whooshing of air, and she ducked, rolling her body sensually, and she felt movement to her right, and she twirled through the air, her legs flying above her head as she landed in a split, her legs sliding as she narrowly avoided Bucky's metal arm reaching for her ankle.

This went on for fifteen minutes before they called it quits, all of them a bit breathless, and more than a bit sweaty.

They all headed to their seperate rooms to shower off, and Athena could overhear Bucky and Steve exclaiming over herself and Matthew excitedly as she shut her door.

She stripped, climbing into the shower with a delighted groan as the steaming water pelted her body.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Athena you left your....." Bucky states, walking into her room after his knocks had no reply. He heard the water running in the bathroom, and he assumed she was in the shower. He set the water bottle on the bedside table, and was about to leave when he was stopped in his tracks.

 

_"Midnight.... You come and pick me up no headlights...."_

 

It took him a moment to realize she wasn't talking to him, but singing in the shower.

 

He wanted to leave, he really did, (or so he told himself) but her voice enchanted him.

 

_"A long drive,_

_Could end in burning flames or paradise_

_Fade into view, oh, it's been a while since I have even heard from you..."_

 

 "Heard from you..." He echoed her softly, walking towards the bathroom door and sliding down the wall, leaning his head against the doorjamb. 

 

_"I should just tell you to leave 'cause I..._

_Know exactly where it leads but I..._

_Watch us go 'round and 'round each time!_ " She practically yelled, and he chuckled. She seemed to be enjoying herself, from what he was hearing.

 

_"You got that James Barnes, baby, look in your eye,_

_And I got that red lip classic thing that you like!"_

 

Bucky blanked, his eyes going wide in wonder as he heard her changed lyrics. He might have been frozen in time, but Tony HAD introduced him to Taylor Swift, and those were NOT her lyrics.

 

" _And when we go crashing down, we come back every time_

_'Cause we never go out of style..._

_We never go out of style!_ "

 

He bit his lip, wondering what to do. He'd known the gal for a few days, yeah. Maybe it was just a schoolgirl infatuation?

He wouldn't even allow himself to hope not.

_"You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt_

_And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt!"_

 

He groaned in blissful agony, leaning his head against the wall, hoping to god the thump of it hitting was muffled by the water.

 

The way her voice was moving suggested to him that she was doing something more than singing in there, and his trousers tightened considerably just thinking about it.

_"So it goes..._

_He can't keep his wild eyes on the road.._

_Takes me home_

_Lights are off, he's taking off his coat, hmm, yeah..._

 

He imagines her, on the other side of the wall, water pouring over her voluptuous body, a hand between her legs...

 

_"I say, "I heard, oh, that you've been out and about with some other girl, some other girl."_

 

Her voice wavered, but he couldn't tell if it was from desire, or tears.

_"S-Some other girl..."_

_He says, "What you've heard is true but I_

_Can't stop thinking about you," and I..._

_I said, "I've been there, too, a few times._ "

He couldn't think of anyone BUT her. His hand groped his hard bulge through his jeans eagerly.

_'Cause you got that James Barnes, bay-bee,  look in your eye..._

_And I got that red lip, classic thing that you like!"_

He imagined the way her body moved in training today, at least as flexible as Natasha, he imagined her thick thighs on his cheeks as she sat on his face... Those legs wrapped around his waist.. 

 

_"You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt_

_And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt_

_And when we go crashing down, we come back every time_

_'Cause we never go out of style_

_We never go out of style..."_

 

He groaned, the sound almost pained as his groping became urgent, his metal hand making the friction almost unbearable as her voice coaxed his release from him, his entire body shuddering in disgusting pleasure as he came in his pants like an over excited teenager.

_"You got that James Barnes, bay-bee, look in your eye_

_And I got that red lip classic thing that you like..._ "

He shot up as he heard the water shut off, sprinting out of her room just as she opened the bathroom door.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used are "Tough Lover" version done by Christina Aguilera, and "Black Magic Called Love" by Louis Prima and Keely Smith.

[Tough Lover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U4pR5U82RL8), [Old Black Magic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qpjxx9BOm-0)

* * *

 

About a week later, Athena and Matthew walked into the common area together, hair still damp from showers and laughing about inside jokes, when they stopped in their tracks, brows raised in curiosity.

"Hello Tiny Dancers! We are going to be playing Karaoke! Would you like to join?" Tony said, his words only _slightly_  slurred.

"Aye aye, Inspector Gadget!" Athena said, clicking her heels together and saluting him severely. Clint and Bruce chuckled, Natasha rolled her eyes playfully at the end of the couch where she sat with Pepper, while Tony looked mildly impressed at the way she comfortably bantered with him already.

As the game began, with Tony's  _rousing_  rendition of "I'm too sexy" and Clints sorrowful "American Idiot", they shoved Athena up, much to her chagrin as Steve and Bucky walk in, deep in conversation.

But then she's struck with genius.

She sprinted to her room, light-copper curls flying behind her as she goes almost super-soldier fast, the training already taking effect on her body.

She came back with a seemingly blank CD, and with Wanda and Pietro trailing in after her.

Placing the CD into the Karaoke machine, and with a lack of sound coming out of it, they all jumped in surprise when she started singing anyways.

_"Ooh, oh yeah yeah_

_Oooh yeah yeah"_

Tony wolf-whistled, and Nat clapped excitedly, while Clint, Bruce, Steve, and Bucky looked stunned. Matthew looked as if this was a daily occurance.

_"I need a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah_

_I need a, a tough lover, Woo-oooh!_

_I need a, a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah_

_A tough lover, ooh yeah.."_

She strutted over to Bucky, instruments starting to play, but instead of grabbing his hand to dance, she gripped Steve, pulling him close.

She put his hands on her hips firmly, hooking a leg around his waist, and an arm clutching his bicep.

_"When he kisses me, I get that thrill_

_When he does that wiggle I won't keep still!"_

Steve caught the premise of her dance, and spun her out, letting her go, she did a pirroette, suddenly stopping, and her hips jerking on each trumpet blast.

_"I wanna a tough lover, yeah, yeah,_

_A tough lover woo-ooh!_

_I need a tough lover yeah , yeah_

_Tough lover, uh huh!"_

She spun back into his arms, and she kissed his cheek before freeing him, stepping into Pietro's unexpected embrace.

" _The seven sisters got nothing on him_

_I'm talking about a lover who's fast as the wind!"_

Pietro laughed at this, spinning her around until she was in Buckys waiting arms.

_"Everyone will talk about how he got me fixed_

_It ain't voodoo, it's just that twist!"_

He slid her across the floor, between his legs as she sang, going into fast-paced, upbeat swing dancing.

_"He will be the greatest lover that ever come to pass_

_Don Juan ain't got the half the chance!"_

They were twirling across the room, honest to god grins on their lips.

Steve watched in awe as this girl made his best friend, who'd barely even cracked a joke, grin like he won the lottery.

_"He's a tough lover yeah, yeah!_

_A tough lover woo-ooh!_

_He's a tough lover yeah, yeah!_

_A tough lover, uh huh_!

He dipped her, her back parallel to the floor, before sweeping her up, her thighs resting on his shoulders as he swung her around in a fan motion, unashamedly letting her feel him bite her jean- clad thigh, causing a hiccup in her singing.

_"Hey, hey, heyah!_

_He'll make me laugh, he'll make me cry!_

_He'll be so tough he'll make Venus come alive!_

_He'll do anything that he wants to do_

_Step on Jesse James's blue suede shoes, yeah!"_

Bucky swung her around, up, down, through and under his legs, and sometimes hers, too.

_"A tough lover, yeah, yeah!_

_A tough lover, woo-ooh!_

_A tough lover yeah, yeah!_

_A tough lover uh-huh!"_

The song ended, and everyone stood up, clapping excitedly. Athena bowed, her face red in exertion and delight, sitting down, and Bucky moves back to the wall next to Steve.

After a few minutes it was determined that Matthew had to go next, and he trudged up, dragging his feet as he took a hold of the Mic in its stand on the makeshift stage.

He winks at Athena, and hooks his phone up to the aux cord attached to the machine, and she stood up excitedly, standing next to him, her grin wicked.

 _"Old black magic has weaved its spell.._." Matthew starts, and they all see Steve and Bucky's heads  _shoot_  up at the familiar,  _old_  song.

 _"Old black magic that you weave so well."_  Athena continues, smiling shyly.

" _Those icy fingers up and down my spine.._ " They sing interchangingly, smiling at each other, boosting their confidence.

" _The same old witchcraft when your eyes meet mine!" T_ hey both turn to their own respective super-soldier in the crowd, making eye contact and winking at the bewildered boys.

 _"The same old tingle that I feel inside!"_  They shimmied playfully, drawing chuckles from the crowd.

 _"And then that elevator starts its ride.."_  Athena sings softly, her smile demure and playful.

 _"And down and down I go._." Matthew hip-bumps her, and she rolls her eyes.

 _"Round and around I go_." She moves her finger around in a circle, smirking now.

 _"Like a leaf, caught in a tide."_  He chuckles, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

_"I should stay away but what can I do? I hear your name and I'm aflame."_

Her voice is stronger and she pulls away from Matt, stepping off of the stage and walking purposely towards the man of her desires.

 _"Aflame! With such a burning desire!"_  Matt follows her, grinning wickedly as they step mere inches away from the men.

 _"That only your kiss..."_  She sings, leaning forwards and brushing her crimson lips against Bucky's once, teasingly, before pulling away.

 _"Put out the fire!"_  Matthew calls, and they pull each man into a dance, feet moving swiftly as the music goes on.

 _"For you're the lover I have waited for.." M_ atthews eyes never left Steve's, and the blond man blushes quite adorably.

 _"You're mate that fate had me created for, and every time your lips meet mine.._.!" As Athena sings, Matthew presses a kiss to the corner of Steve's mouth.

 _"Baby down and down I go, round and round I go in a spin, loving the spin I'm in."_  He and Steve  _do_  spin around the room, gracefully, grinning happily.

 _"Under the old black magic called love.."_  Matt finishes, Steves baby blue eyes wide in wonder.

_"Oh in a spin, loving the spin I'm in...Under the old black magic called love!"_

Buckys own expression is similar, though a bit more guarded.

 _"In a spin, loving the spin I'm in, under the old black magic called love_!" The finished, and their lips were immediately seized by super-lips, silencing their song.

Athena mutely heard wolf-whistling and clapping, but her focus was on one James Buchanan Barnes.

His lips were slightly chapped, and his hair lobg silky under her hands as she gripped it for dear life. The kiss was short yet sensual as their lips moved slowly against each other, saving every taste and touch to memory.

Matthew was in a similar state, his arms wrapped around Steve's neck as the super soldier gripped his thin waist almost bruise-tight, their kiss urgent and hard, before they pulled away, gasping for breath.

Both war-men looked shocked at their actions, and they both had just about the same reaction.

Bucky ran and jumped out of the open window.

On the 93rd floor.

Steve just hightailed it out the door, and Matthew and Athena ran to the window just in time to see two motorcycles speeding off.

"Well THAT was unexpected. Whoda thought. America's sweetheart is not only GAY, but likes a black boy too. No one let Donald Trump know." Tony said, and everyone glared daggers at him.

"And our little Wallflower! Bucky? I honestly never saw that coming. I guess it's the good girl slash bad boy thing?" He added, and a shout of pain was heard from him as Natasha smacked him, and Athena and Matthew left, both in a swirl of chaotic thoughts.


End file.
